boardbattlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dom
Overview Race: Dragon Warrior Origin: Unknown plane, Mandria Age: 220 Appearance Berdom apperas to be human of a mere 17 years of age, standing 1.65 meters tall and with long, black hair. His eyes are unusual - one iris is red, the other blue, a phenomenon referred to as 'Dragon Eyes' on his homeworld. He sports a pair of dark sunglasses that hide his strange eyes, and wears a long black trenchcoat. He carries a pair of pistols at his waist, a large anti-tank gun hidden in a holster on his back, and a katana sheathed at his side. Personality Dom is usually calm and laid back, even in stressful situations. Although a warrior, he is an advocate of peace and only fights if he has to, and attempts to avoid killing unless a foe us pure evil or it becomes strictly necessary. He has a strong sense of justice and will attempt to help anyone in need that he encounters. An accidental Warp traveller, Dom is attempting to find a way to return to his homeworld - however, his journeys have led him to many people and places where his skills are needed, and he has never hesitated to help out. His favorite activities are reading, cooking, duelling, and gardening. Abilities 'Warp Traveller' Dom has gained the ability to travel through the Warp and shield himself from its destructive powers - though his ability to navigate his way home remains elusive to him. 'Swordsmanship' If forced into a fight, Dom is an excellent swordsman and duellist. 'Marksman' In addition to swords, Dom is skillful in using gunpowder-based projectile weaponry. He has very good aim and as such is quite capable of taking out foes at a distance. 'Draconic Power' Dom can use magical powers in a number of different ways, used typically to alter or supplement his more mundane attacks. This can manifest as (potentially non-lethal) energy bolts fired from his firearms or massively increased strength when wielding his sword. 'Dragon Transformation' If greately angered, Dom has the ability to transform into a dragon. In this form, he has red wings, blue eyes, and a green-scaled body, and three horns on his forehead - one red, one blue, and one green. Though he cannot use his equipment in this form, he is massively strong and tough, and is capable of breathing sheets of superheated fire from his maw. Dragon Summoning Dom can summon powerful elemental-aligned dragons to aid him in battle, and command them with complete authority. The dragons that have been observed include: * Veraxmus: A brown dragon with earth-based powers * Tzarkyl: A red dragon with fire-based powers * Sarandraith: Either white or blue (not made explicit in the story) * Gorathimn: Either white or blue (not made explicit in the story) When needed, Dom can call upon all four of these dragons and merge with them. By doing this, he abosrbs thier powers and boosts his own abilities to phenomenal levels. Equipment *Kaiser Blade *Silver-plated Desert Eagle Handguns x2 *Anti-Tank Gun *Einstein (a miniature labrador retriever. Has almost human-level intelligence, but cannot talk. Called 'Stein' for short) *Laptop (exclusively to allow communcation with Stein) *Map (for recording his journeys through the multiverse) *Jewelry, gems and other valuables for bartering Background 'Prior to the events of Chaos and Clutchfiend' Dom learned Warp Travelling sometime during his long lifespan and left his homeworld of Mandria. Unfortuantely, his ability to navigate the Warp was limited, and left him fruitlessly searching for some way to return home. He has had other adventures on other worlds, explicitly mentioning a significant conflict on the world of Gorl that he found himself embroiled in, though he gave no further details. He was once close to a woman named Sandra, but the nature of their relationship is unclear 'Chaos and Clutchfiend' Dom arrived from the Warp on Aldrean at around the same time that the companions landed, somehow penetrating the Planar Seal on the world as he did so, in his attempt to return home. Discovering that that a war was raging, the found the companions and offered his services. He assisted the comapanions in repelling a powerful chaos attack and joined them on their adventure. 'The Bonds of Betrayal and Tranquil After the Storm ' 'The Weaver of Destiny and The Aftermath' 'Salt in the Wound Part I' 'To the Bitter End' 'The Eye of Terror' Trivia Dom's full name is 'Berdom'. On his home planet, it is said that if a Dragon Warrior is born with Dragon Eyes, a great disaster will fall upon the land, and the warrior will be the only one who can destroy this menace. Dom's longevity is due to extending his lifespan via a magical crystal found on his homeworld and usable only by dragons. Category:Epic Board Battle Category:Character